Veinte Flor
by Hitch 74 no Danna
Summary: Una, dos, tres… siete, ocho y muchas más flores cortaba de aquel campo para ponerlas en las ofrenda que año con año dedicaban a sus muertos. Si bien era cierto que estas crecían en abundancia, todavía resultaba un misterio que una flor traída desde México hasta Japón hubiera logrado sobrevivir y ser bien aceptada en esas tierras. Especial de Día de Muertos atrasado, XD...


Hola de nuevo. Se supone que a estas alturas ya han pasado más de 10 días desde el Día de Muertos, por lo que ya no tendría que publicar esto. Sin embargo, fue gracias a la insistencia de mis hermanas Sakurakatsuki y Deirena-sempai que decidí terminarlo y subirlo. La verdad me gustó mucho cómo quedó y creo que el esfuerzo y el tiempo invertido valieron la pena. Que si bien no lo subí antes porque estaba en periodo de evaluaciones (ya saben cómo es la escuela), al menos todavía no se ha acabado noviembre.

Como sea, antes de leer, les daré un pequeño panorama de la historia. Esta se divide en dos épocas (no daré año exacto, ya que entre años de un mismo siglo no hay mucha diferencia): la época en que vive Itachi, que es el Japón del siglo XIX, y la época de Sakura, que es por el siglo XVII, época colonial aquí en México, y época de los ninjas allá en Japón (lo sé, bastante raro pero así concebí la idea), excepto porque aquí no manejo nada sobre el chackra y esas cosas que se mencionan en el universo de Naruto. Por otra parte, la festividad del Día de Muertos se apegará más a la tradición mexicana.

Algunas explicaciones se encuentran al final del fic, como notas de autor. Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir ¡A leer, se ha dicho!

* * *

**Disclaymer: Itachi, Sakura y el resto de los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**VEINTE FLOR**

Una, dos, tres… siete, ocho y muchas más flores cortaba de aquel campo para ponerlas en las ofrenda que año con año dedicaban a sus muertos. Si bien era cierto que estas crecían en abundancia, todavía resultaba un misterio que una flor traída desde México hasta Japón hubiera logrado sobrevivir y ser bien aceptada en esas tierras. Desde el humilde jardinero hasta la floristería Yamanaka –de las más reconocidas en todo el país– intentaron cultivar la preciada flor en tierras propias sin resultado alguno, llegando a la conclusión de que la composición del suelo era diferente a cualquier otro terreno japonés, y que eso era lo que les permitía crecer. Sin embargo la hipótesis fue refutada por la comunidad científica, un día que realizaban un estudio de fertilidad. La conclusión a la que llegaron fue contundente: no había absolutamente nada de especial, ni un sólo elemento que hiciera la diferencia. Por ello todavía en estos días resultaba todo un misterio. Asimismo se sabía que la flor sólo crecía una temporada del año, por lo que las fechas de Día de Muertos las floristerías –sobre todo la famosa Yamanaka– y los mercados las vendían como pan caliente a precios exageradamente elevados.

Por todas estas razones era que, desde muy temprano, las madres mandaban a sus hijos cortar aunque sea un ramillete de tan rara flor, antes de que tuviera un precio que no podrían pagar. Y entre esos niños estaba un precioso azabache de unos 13 años: piel clara, complexión delgada pero no demasiado, cabellera negra como noche y unos hermosos ónices enmarcados por un par de líneas faciales que le daban un aire de madurez. Cortaba tantas flores como podía, pero era de tan buen corazón que no podía evitar ahorrarles el trabajo a los más pequeños y volver a empezar. Los rayos del sol ya casi tocaban la tierra, y las flores más grandes ya casi se agotaban.

–¡Itachi! –le gritaba un chico de unos 14 años de edad, de pelo crespo y grandes ojos– Ya vámonos, ya llegaron los Yamanaka  
–¡Voy!

Buscaba las más coloridas y grandes para ponerlas en la ofrenda que su madre y hermanito menor empezarían a montar. Sin embargo vio que únicamente quedaban los pequeños y pálidos retoños. No quería decepcionarlos, puesto que sólo en esa ocasión sus padres –humildes trabajadores de clase media baja– podían darse el gusto de tirar la casa por la ventana y rendir tributo a sus muertos, tal y como lo hacía la demás gente. Y como sólo era en esa ocasión –y tal vez en Navidad– su madre Mikoto y su hermanito Sasuke hacían que cada centavo, ganado arduamente por su padre Fugaku, valiera la pena.

–¡Ay, ya me voy! ¡Ahí luego nos vemos! –soltó el muchacho impacientemente y se fue

Sin darle la mayor importancia, siguió buscando hasta que dio con una franja de flores con las características deseadas. Sin embargo fue grande su desazón cuando vio que había sido acordonada aquella zona, y que del cordón colgaba un cartel que decía _"__Floristería Yamanaka, prohibido cortar__"_.

–Debí verlo venir –suspiró cansinamente

En efecto, este año la floristería tomó precauciones, acaparando más de la mitad del campo, dejando a muchas familias sin las preciadas flores. Fue entonces que concibió una idea: sabía que estaba mal, pero si lo lograba tendría las flores y no desilusionaría a su madre y hermano menor. Cruzó la cinta cerciorándose de que nadie lo viera, y se adentró con mucha dificultad. Cortó unas seis o siete, pero el Sol fue más rápido y le dejó al descubierto.

–¡Suelta de inmediato esas flores! –ordenó una mujer de cabello largo, rubio cenizo amarrado en una cola alta y un flequillo cayéndole en casi la mitad de la cara, ojos azul claro, tez clara y lechosa, de buenos atributos– ¡No tienes derecho a tocarlas siquiera!  
–Y tú no tienes derecho de acapararlas, son de todos –masculló el muchacho, reconociendo a aquella rubia como Hanako Yamanaka, descendiente de Ino Yamanaka, primera florista de la aldea de Konoha, ya hacía más de 200 años  
–Me importa un bledo lo que diga un pobretón como tú –siseó Hanako– Deja esas flores o me encargaré personalmente de que te arresten y dejen a tu familia en la calle

No podía continuar con el alegato, ya que la voz imperativa de esa mujer le dio a entender que no se andaba con rodeos. Salió corriendo no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a Hanako, quien le miraba con aires de superioridad. Corrió tanto como sus jóvenes piernas se lo permitieron, pero algo bajo la tierra hizo que tropezara. Maldijo por lo bajo pero calló en cuanto se dio cuenta que era la esquina de algo cuadrangular, como una caja.

Se agachó lo suficiente como para ocultarse entre los arbustos ya sin flores y empezó a quitar la tierra que lo cubría. En efecto se trataba de una caja, una enorme caja con tapa transparente, dentro de la cual reposaba el cuerpo inerte de una mujer que no pasaba de los 20 años. Tez pálida, labios rosados y carnosos, figura delgada y hebras de color rosa cerezo que no le llegaba más debajo de los hombros, todo en perfecta combinación con su vestido de gasa y seda escarlata con detalles de oro. Se veía tan hermosa en ese misterioso sueño llamado muerte, que parecía estar viva. Reconoció que quien quiera que hubiera embalsamado a aquella mujer, perpetrando tal belleza, era realmente bueno en su trabajo. Pronto notó el fulgor anaranjado en sus manos: nada más ni nada menos que un ramo de la flor legendaria, tan rebosante de vida como ninguna otra.

–Maravilloso –dijo, destapando el féretro con cuidado. En cuanto su mano hizo contacto con la fría piel de la fallecida, un nudo se instaló en su garganta y una tristeza lo invadió– Lo siento, señorita, pero no puedo llegar a casa con las manos vacías. –con cuidado quitó el ramo de sus manos, y cuando al fin lo tuvo en su poder, comprobó que estaba fresco, como recién cortado– De verdad lo siento

Una fina lágrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó sobre la inmaculada piel de la joven. Cerró la caja y la cubrió de nuevo con la tierra. Hecho esto salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, mientras más lágrimas empañaban sus ojos. Bajó la colina, atravesó un pequeño riachuelo, corrió por toda la calzada eludiendo a la gente que se aglomeraba en los tianguis, hasta el final de la misma. En cuanto llegó a la entrada de su casa se estregó los ojos limpiando todo rastro que lo delatara, y con un gesto apacible, entró.

–Cariño –le recibió su madre, mujer de hermoso cabello y ojos negros, que no debía pasar de los 40 años– ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Sasuke-chan y yo estábamos preocupados  
–Lo siento, madre… tuve que ir hasta el otro lado del campo  
–Pero cariño, no tenías que ir tan lejos… con que hubieras traído los retoños estaba bien  
–¡A ver! –un niño de unos ocho años, de bellas facciones infantiles y pelo azabache peinado de un modo singular, salió repentinamente. Itachi le entregó el ramo. – ¡Oh, son muy bonitas! ¿De dónde las conseguiste?

Mikoto acomodó aquellas flores en la ofrenda ya terminada. Esta consistía en un pedestal de 3 niveles –uno más que el año pasado, gracias a una gratificación que Fugaku recibió en su trabajo– forrado con papel de colores. En los dos primeros niveles estaban los elementos básicos de una ofrenda (1): recipientes con agua, sal, incienso, petates, pan, dulces, sake y los platillos que solo Mikoto sabía hacer.

En el nivel más alto estaban las fotografías de sus muertos: Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama, fundadores de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja; Uchiha Izuna, hermano del primero; Kouichi y Hatsura Kinomiya, padre y madre de Mikoto; Ryouji y Kimiko Uchiha, padre y madre de Fugaku Uchiha; Obito, Shisui y Genma Uchiha, jóvenes soldados y amigos de Itachi, muertos en combate. Todos ellos ocultos de tal manera que sólo pudieran ser vistos con un espejo (2).

La campana del reloj de péndulo sonó indicando las doce del día, hora de llegada de las almas de los muertos desde el más allá para pasar un rato agradable con los vivos. Si bien era cierto que todos los _familiares_ habían sido bien recibidos, Itachi no dejaba de pensar que algo faltaba. Aun cuando transcurrieron unas horas y su padre ya había llegado de trabajar, no lograba saber qué era aquello que lo inquietaba. Un rato más tarde la familia elevó una oración dando gracias por permitir a sus muertos compartir este día. Después de eso todos se fueron a dormir, pues mañana les esperaría una nueva jornada.

Itachi miraba hacia la ventana de su habitación, sin dejar de sentirse inquieto. Su piel blanca por efecto de la luz de la Luna pronto le recordó a la joven del féretro. Se preguntó cómo fue que murió: si un accidente fatal o una enfermedad incurable, un suicidio o un homicidio a sangre fría, o un simple beso del Ángel de la Muerte, que cayó rendido ante tal belleza, fueron la causa de tan lamentable pérdida, sobre todo siendo tan joven.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando sintió una gran sed. Bajó las escaleras para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Ya de vuelta a su habitación, notó un resplandor azul proveniente de la ofrenda, así que avanzó sigilosamente y en cuanto dejó de percibir aquel brillo, empalideció y quedó paralizado ante el bello pero escalofriante espectáculo: unos pétalos de cerezo salían de la plana superficie del espejo, danzando con el frío viento que hacía; luego de eso se arremolinaron y dieron forma a nada más ni nada menos que la mujer en la que hace un rato pensaba. Los ojos, que no pudo apreciar anteriormente, brillaban verdes como esmeraldas.

A punto de desmayarse, reunió fuerzas y se armó de valor para encararla, pero las palabras solo salían como susurros ahogados. Tragó grueso y se sintió insignificante, pero pronto ella habló, con voz cantarina.

–Nee, Itachi-kun ¿Así es como me recibes después de llevarte mis flores? –una risilla casi infantil escapó de sus labios cuando el muchacho cambió su gesto atónito por una mueca de terror– No pongas esa cara…

Itachi salió corriendo escaleras arriba, pero ella apareció en el último escalón.

–Nee, es de mala educación dejar a las personas hablando solas

Ella había dicho _personas_, pero daba la casualidad de que ya no era una –o al menos eso creía él–, por lo que dio la media vuelta y huyó escaleras abajo, casi matándose en el intento cuando ella apareció de nuevo.

–Ita-chan, ya me estoy aburriendo de este juego –bufó con enojo falso. Vio que el azabache intentaría huir otra vez, por lo que agregó: –Adivinaré, irás al sótano pero no podrás encerrarte porque te encontraré y…  
–¡En verdad lo siento!

Itachi se quedó parado, con la mirada gacha y apretando los puños. La pelirrosa sintió compasión por él, por lo que se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura, y le dio un golpecillo en la frente con los dedos índice y medio. Ante aquel contacto dos gotas de mar se desbordaron de los ónices del muchacho.

–Es la segunda vez que lloras cuando hacemos contacto ¿Por qué será? –espetó en un tono inocente– Como sea, no tengo tiempo para esto así que solo lo diré una vez: devuélveme mis flores

Itachi temblaba. El tono usado por la mujer era cruel aun con su voz aniñada, dando a entender que no se andaba con rodeos. Una risotada salió de boca de ella.

–¡Pobrecito, estás temblando!  
–Yo…yo… ¡no puedo! –siseó él– No puedo devolverlas  
–¿Por qué no?  
–Etto…

Mikoto había desbaratado unas cuantas para hacer un camino de pétalos desde el pedestal hacia la puerta principal. Asimismo el resto ya empezaban a marchitarse.

–¡Pero qué les han hecho! –rugió– ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que pasará si esas flores mueren?! –el muchacho negó con la cabeza y ella bufó pesadamente– Lo sabía, estos niños de hoy en día… como sea, necesito que cortes otras nuevas y las pongas en mi tumba antes de que amanezca, de lo contrario este campo quedará estéril por siempre –Itachi parecía preocupado– Corta las más grandes y vistosas que encuentres  
–Pero… -replicó él, recordando el incidente con Hanako Yamanaka  
–Ese es tu problema –siseó ella como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento  
–H-hai

Subió silenciosamente las escaleras y luego de abrigarse y ponerse zapatos, sacó del sótano una linterna sorda. Salió de casa y corrió hasta llegar a la línea divisoria puesta por la floristería Yamanaka, pero notó que ya no había ni una sola flor.

–Tenía que ser –suspiró

Sin embargo un fulgor anaranjado llamó su atención, y de nuevo pegó la carrera como viento. Para buena fortuna del muchacho, era una flor, solo una, pero lo suficientemente grande, colorida y rebosante de vida para complacer a la dama, que seguramente debía estar impaciente por la espera. Volvió al lugar donde encontró su féretro, y luego de destaparlo colocó la flor con suma delicadeza. Por tercera vez la tristeza lo invadió, y sin razón aparente rompió en sollozos ahogados. Una mano sobre su hombro lo sacó de su ensoñación, pero al mismo tiempo provocó que sus lágrimas fluyeran aún más.

–¡¿Por qué?! –se levantó bruscamente, intentando reprimir su llanto– ¿Por qué murió?  
–Un beso –respondió el ente a sus espaldas, con voz soñadora– Un beso del Ángel de la Muerte (3) –y luego agregó, despreocupadamente– ¿Acaso importa?  
–¡Sí!

Cayó de rodillas sobre la suave tierra húmeda. Agachó la mirada y dejó salir sus lágrimas sin importarle estar en medio de un campo, bajo la luz de la luna.

–Oh, vamos… no te pongas así –continuó ella– Todos morimos, tú también vas a morir, es inevitable  
–Lo sé, demo… –trataba de tranquilizarse tanto como podía– ¿Por qué precisamente usted?  
–¡Ita-chan! –espetó ella en un puchero– Basta de formalidades, me haces sentir vieja… bueno, considerando que tengo más de 200 años…  
–¿Doscientos años? –Itachi estaba impactado  
–Así es, morí hace 200 años… bueno, en realidad mi mejor amiga me asesinó. Tenía 20 años entonces –hablaba con naturalidad, como si diera el pronóstico del clima– pero qué importa ya, ella también está muerta, y aun así tiene lo que quiere  
–¡¿Cómo puedes tomártelo así?! –Itachi estalló, conteniendo nuevas lágrimas– ¡Te asesinó! ¡Cualquier alma en pena que fuese asesinada buscaría venganza!  
–Tú lo has dicho, Itachi –respondió ella, con voz suave– pero yo no soy un alma cualquiera –calló un momento y después de eso se puso en cuclillas para quedar a su altura. Le tomó el mentón e hizo que le mirara a los ojos y con los pulgares secó sus lágrimas– mi alma es la que mantiene vivas a estas flores que año con año ustedes los vivos dedican a sus muertos –los ónices del menor se abrieron desmesuradamente– yo no debo penar, ni llenarme de desdichas ni tristezas porque entonces nada crecería en estas tierras hostiles  
–Es por eso que me transmites a mí tu dolor –susurró el chico  
–¿Qué? –ahora era ella quien estaba sorprendida. Soltó suavemente la cara del menor– ¿Qué quieres decir con…? –el azabache asintió con la cabeza  
–Tú lo has dicho –espetó él, ya más calmado a causa de que ella lo soltara– he llorado las veces que has hecho contacto conmigo, por eso he llegado a esa conclusión  
–Pero yo no debo sentir dolor… ¡¿Cómo se supone que…?!  
–Cuéntame  
–¿Qué?  
–Cuéntame qué fue lo que causó tanto dolor –habló el muchacho, muy seguro de sí mismo  
–Mocoso insolente –siseó ella– Ya te dije que yo no debo sentir dolor  
–Pero alguna vez fuiste humana ¿no? Seguro debiste pasar por algo muy malo  
–Vaya que eres insistente  
–Por favor, cuéntame  
–¿De verdad quieres saberlo?  
–Sí  
–Está bien –

Él se incorporó, sentándose sobre una roca junto al féretro. Ella le acompañó, tomó la flor que el chico puso en el féretro, y luego de admirarla un poco, comenzó su relato

"_Había sido un buen año. Mi novio, Akasuna no Sasori, había hecho un viaje hacia el Nuevo Continente y me había regalado un enorme ramo de esta flor que ves aquí. Su nombre, Cempasúchil. Flor de oro para recordar. Me encantaron tanto que las desbaraté y las esparcí en todo este campo que ves aquí. Ese día desee con todo el corazón que crecieran tantas como fuera posible de abarcar con la vista. Pasó un año y los primeros retoños salieron. Eso me puso muy feliz, demo… precisamente un primero de noviembre ocurrió lo menos pensado: casas totalmente destruidas, polvo, fuego y sangre tenían la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, y entre aquella sangre estaba la de mis padres… mi amiga Ino Yamanaka, Sasori y yo fuimos de los pocos sobrevivientes, junto con esos retoños. Fue entonces que hicimos una ceremonia, para honrar a todos los caídos en esa masacre ordenada por el entonces Hokage Danzö Shimura, tal y como lo hacían los indígenas de aquel Nuevo Mundo del que Sasori tanto hablaba. Pasaron otros dos años, ya había cumplido diecinueve. La vida en Konoha volvía a lo que solía ser, lenta pero exitosamente. Danzö fue derrocado y nuestro Hokage fue entonces Hashirama Senju. Ino Yamanaka y yo abrimos una floristería…la actual floristería Yamanaka. Las dos éramos felices, cultivando toda clase de flores: dalias, azaleas, magnolias… pero mi flor favorita era Cempasúchil, sí. Chiyo-sama, abuela de Sasori, y yo trabajamos arduamente durante días enteros con ella, descubriendo algunas de las propiedades que ahora todos conocen (4). Desde entonces había adquirido un enorme valor. Sin embargo, nuestra felicidad fue efímera. Sasori me engañaba desde ya hace tiempo con mi mejor amiga… lo descubrí una vez que vine a este campo a cortar unas flores para ponerlas en la tumba de mis padres. Cuando llegué ahí estaban ellos dos, entregándose el uno al otro, ardiendo en el fuego de una pasión carnal latente. Algo dentro de mí se rompió como cristal, dejé mis lágrimas salir y después de eso juré que me vengaría. "_

–¿Y lo hiciste? –inquirió el muchacho, en cuanto ella hizo una pausa  
–No, querido, no pude

"_No pude, a pesar de todo Sasori había sido mi primer amor, e Ino Yamanaka mi mejor amiga; no podía arrebatarles la vida sabiendo que ambos hacían feliz el uno al otro. Fue entonces que, por decisión propia, dejé libre a Sasori para que pudiera hacer su vida con mi amiga. Debo admitir que me dolió, pero si mi primer amor y mi mejor amiga eran felices, entonces yo también lo sería. Intenté que las cosas marcharan bien, la floristería cada vez tenía más clientes y aquellos dos ya planeaban su boda…"_

–Déjame entenderlo –espetó Itachi– ¿Ocultaste tu dolor sólo para que ese par no sintiera remordimientos ni culpas?  
–Así es…

"_No podía opacar tanta felicidad con la oscuridad que poco a poco llenaba mi corazón. Hasta el último día de mi vida enterré cada rastro de dolor, incluso el día en que morí…"_

–¡No lo justifica! –soltó el azabache, cuya voz se cargaba de odio hacia Sasori e Ino– ¡Pudiste haber seguido con tu vida! ¡Enamorarte de nuevo! ¡Así no tendrías que haber cargado con eso!  
–Cariño, no es tan fácil como parece, sobre todo si la persona a la que amé es con quien iba a compartir el resto de mi vida  
–¡Tal vez él no era para ti! ¡No debiste haberte aferrado a él, no valió la pena!  
–¡¿Y tú qué sabes?! –le reprochó ella, sumamente afectada– ¡Sólo tienes 13 años! ¡Tú no te has enamorado, ni has perdido a tus padres, ni te han engañado! ¡Apenas estás empezando a vivir!  
–¡¿Y qué hay de ti?! ¡Moriste a los 20, no somos muy diferentes!

La discusión subía de tono, pero las palabras de Itachi habían sido suficientes para hacerla callar.

–Tal vez tengas razón, niño –espetó ella, con una sonrisa amarga– he pasado cada Día de Muertos desde hace 200 años observando a tu gente aferrarse a sus vidas, inconscientes de que lo que viven es sólo una ilusión (5), sólo eso… observar sin tocar  
–En eso te equivocas –el menor tomó la mano de la joven y la besó, no pudiendo evitar un par de lágrimas más– Por favor, continua

"_El tiempo pasó tan rápido como viento. Ino y Sasori ya se habían casado, yo cumplí los 20. Veinte, veinte flor… eso es lo que significa Cempasúchil, flor de veinte pétalos… ellas seguían tan hermosas como las primeras que planté. Su color amarillo rojizo era igual de intenso que el del Sol al atardecer y al amanecer, guiando a las almas de los muertos en su viaje hacia el mundo de los vivos… o al menos eso era lo que Chiyo-sama me había enseñado antes de morir. Su pérdida me había dolido tanto como la traición de Sasori, y fue ahí cuando no pude más. Salí de mi casa y corrí justo hasta este punto donde estamos… dejé que mis lágrimas me traicionaran, y después de eso vino lo peor. Ino Yamanaka me había alcanzado, y tratando de hacerme entrar en razón, tuvimos una riña. No supe cuándo fue que se salió todo de control, lo último que recuerdo son sus manos sobre mi garganta cortándome la respiración… después de eso toda sensación desapareció y cerré los ojos para no abrirlos más…"_

–¡Lo sabía! –gritó Itachi furiosamente, al tiempo que apretaba los puños– ¡Ino Yamanaka siempre te odió! ¡Por eso es que ahora Hanako Yamanaka está acaparando las flores! ¡Está siguiendo sus pasos!  
–No te equivoques –continuó ella– Ino no me odia, pero…

"_Después de eso, eventualmente se celebró mi funeral. Sasori colocó en mi caja un ramo de Cempasúchil, idéntico al que me regaló después de ese viaje. Ino, por su parte, me obsequió el vestido que tengo puesto. Fui enterrada aquí porque aquí fue donde año con año sembré estas flores… muestra viviente de la dualidad entre la vida y la muerte, el día y la noche… "_

–Eso explica por qué tu alma las mantiene vivas –susurró el pelinegro  
–Así es, en vida siempre les dediqué mi tiempo y mis cuidados –continuó ella– ellas fueron cómplices de todo esto, por eso es que Sasori dejó ese ramo en mi tumba… el ramo que tú te llevaste

El remordimiento y la culpa se apoderaron del menor. Al fin comprendía los motivos por los que la pelirrosa irrumpió en su casa y se encolerizó al ver las flores marchitas. Se sintió impotente, puesto que en el campo ya no había más de ellas que remplazaran el ramo que hurtó. Únicamente estaba aquella que la dama sostenía entre sus manos. Pensó que seguramente debía estar muy dolida por lo sucedido en el pasado y también ahora que ya no había más flores qué cuidar.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella, viendo la expresión pensativa del muchacho

Sin dar tiempo para protestar, la joven sintió los labios del menor sobre los suyos. Se quedó estática, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Pudo comprender las intenciones del chico en cuanto vio nuevas gotas de mar sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

–Transmíteme todo tu dolor –dijo él, muy seguro de sí mismo– Déjame llorar por ti esta noche… por favor

Quería negarse, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo nadie se había acercado tanto a su alma que no hizo más que corresponder el gesto. Primero fue un beso casto y etéreo, luego fue uno más profundo y cargado de ternura. A decir verdad Itachi era inexperto en estas cosas, pues sintió que los brazos le sobraban. No sabía bien qué hacer, hasta que pensó en colocar sus manos sobre la cintura de la joven. Asimismo ella pasó ambas manos por detrás de su cuello. Beso tras beso, lágrima tras lágrima, el dolor en el corazón de la joven poco a poco se disipaba. Un rato más tarde las estrellas comenzaron a desaparecer una a una, dando a entender que el alba ya estaba próxima.

–Itachi –espetó ella cuando se hubieron separado al fin– Date prisa –le entregó la flor que antes tenía en manos– ponla en mi tumba antes de que el Sol llegue

Sin rechistar, el pelinegro devolvió la única flor a su lugar. Cerró bien el féretro y se aseguró de enterrarlo bien para que nadie más lo encontrara y cometiera el mismo error que él.

–Oye ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
–Ya estás preguntando –respondió ella con su voz cantarina  
–Bueno, quiero decir…  
–Está bien, pero hazlo rápido  
–Bien, yo… quería saber si –tenía varias preguntas, pero debido al tiempo únicamente podía hacer una, por lo que tenía que pensar con cuidado. Cuando al fin la tuvo, se aclaró la garganta– ¿Nos volveremos a ver?  
–Tenlo por seguro, Ita-chan –respondió, mientras su imagen se volvía cada vez más difusa– Nos vemos el año próximo

Y agitando la mano en son de despedida, desapareció. Una sonrisa surcó el rostro del pequeño azabache. Salió corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo y al llegar a casa se encerró en su cuarto. Los días y los meses pasaron, hasta que transcurrió el plazo de un año. Mikoto y Sasuke, como siempre, preparaban todo para la ofrenda. Otra vez Itachi iría por las flores al campo, antes del amanecer. Este último fue al sótano por su cuchillo, y se dirigió al patio trasero. Justo cuando iba saliendo notó que unos botones anaranjados se abrían a la vida, todos ellos tan grandes y hermosos como los del campo. Admiraba la belleza de cada uno, cuando una voz conocida lo sacó de su ensoñación.

–¡Esto es un milagro! –era Mikoto, colmada por la felicidad– ¡Sasuke-chan!  
–¡¿Qué pasa?! –chilló el hermanito de Itachi, ya de nueve años  
–¡Mira esto!

Cortaron cuantas pudieron y las colocaron en la ofrenda dedicada a sus muertos. Sin embargo, Mikoto notó algo más: Itachi puso lo que parecía ser la pintura de una mujer junto a las fotografías ocultas de sus difuntos. Iba a preguntarle qué significaba aquello, pero Itachi se le adelantó.

–De no ser por ella, no tendríamos estas hermosas flores

Y sin decir otra cosa, continuaron montando la ofrenda hasta que dieron las doce del día, hora en que los muertos, hora en que _ella_, vendrían del más allá para pasar un rato agradable con los vivos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

(1) Rápidamente les explico: el agua sirve para mitigar la sed de las almas de los muertos; la sal se emplea como invitación al banquete y como elemento purificante; las velas significan luz, fe y esperanza; el incienso invita a la meditación y la oración; el petate –puse la palabra tal cual, ya que es de origen mexicano– sirve para el descanso de las ánimas; el pan es el ofrecimiento fraternal compartiendo el pan y la sal; los dulces, el sake –en la tradición mexicana se pone mezcal o pulque, pero como no hay agaves ni magueyes en Japón, decidí dejarlo así– y los platillos son para el deleite de las ánimas.

(2) No es una costumbre tan arraigada en México, pero se cree que disponiendo las fotografías de esta manera se da a entender que a nuestros muertos se les puede ver, pero ya no existen.

(3) La frase la tomé de una canción de Metallica llamada "Cyanide", del álbum "Death Magnetic"

(4)Entre sus usos están:

Medicinales: Se le recomienda para dolor de estómago, parásitos intestinales, empacho, diarrea, cólicos, afecciones hepáticas, bilis, vómito, indigestión, dolor de muelas, lavados intestinales, entre otros. Se dice que sirve para enfermedades de tipo respiratorio como tos, fiebre, gripe y bronquitis.

Ritual: Desde épocas prehispánicas es una tradición que esta planta de flor amarilla, se utilice como parte de la ofrenda del día de muertos, en los días de festejo los días 31 de octubre, 1º y 2 de Noviembre, se llevan flores al panteón y también adornan las hermosas y ricas ofrendas que se ponen en las casas junto con alimentos, pues se tiene la creencia de que su color encendido iluminará el camino de las almas que vienen a visitarnos los primeros días de noviembre. También es usada como símbolo del amanecer.

Plaguicida: La raíz contiene tiofeno, que tiene un efecto inhibidor sobre los nématodos y aléurodos y de la invasión ciertas malezas. Actúa como repelente de los áfidos y hormigas. Por estas propiedades se siembra asociado a otros cultivos y además puede usarse como biofumigante.

Colorante: En épocas precortesianas la flor se utilizaba para teñir las prendas de vestir y algunos otros textiles. Los pigmentos de las inflorescencias anaranjadas (carotenoides) sirven como colorantes vegetales en alimentos para humanos (huevo con yema amarilla, coloración de sopas de pasta, piel y grasa amarilla de aves y reses) y para medicamentos humanos (cápsulas de luteína).

(5) La frase la tomé del episodio del anime de Naruto Shippuden (Itachi vs Sasuke)

"_Las personas viven y se aferran a lo que consideran como verdadero. Así es como definen la realidad. Pero ¿Qué es la verdad? La verdad puede ser sólo una ilusión si consideramos que cada quien vive en su mundo bajo sus propias creencias"_

* * *

Bueno, aunque atrasado, espero haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por leer, chaito.


End file.
